


Jack's Borrower

by bridgebeingbridge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, borrower, giant tiny - Freeform, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgebeingbridge/pseuds/bridgebeingbridge
Summary: A gift for my good friend, a short borrower!reader x Handsome Jack one shot.





	Jack's Borrower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestly_giant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_giant/gifts).



You sigh as you lie in Jack’s apartment, crossing one leg over the other. You were bored as usual, and it was all because Jack had left. Whenever Jack left, you were usually bored. Why did he always have to be so busy!? It was so… sad. At least, for you anyway. Jack was your whole world, he was practically your god - your religion was solely worshipping your owner.

You roll over as you lie on his pillow, burying your face in the soft fabric and inhaling his leftover scent. His scent was always the best, and it was strongest on his bed, so you tend to spend a lot of time in and on it. You sniff and sniff, and once you’ve inhaled enough of the lovely stuff, you curl up and dose, enjoying the warmth in his apartment. He knew your tiny body got cold easily, so he usually kept the heat turned up. 

You’re about to drift off into dream world when suddenly you’re roused by the sound of someone opening the door to the apartment - it must be Jack!

Quick as can be, you slide off the bed and run downstairs, skidding as you bolt around corners in the hallways. 

Sure enough, Jack is home. He’s covered a blood and was wiping off his pistol when you squeak with delight - he was home early! 

His head snaps up at the sound and then a smile covers his face. A special smile. The smile he kept behind closed doors, the smile he gave to things he truly loved and cared about - as opposed to his usual sly and cruel sneers. 

He crouched to address you better.

“Hey there sweet cheeks. Have you had a fun day? Listen, daddy needs a shower since he’s covered in bits of dead scumbags, but he promises he’ll be quick.” Jack stands and begins to walk upstairs to the bathroom.

You eagerly follow him, chittering happily, and when he stepped into the bathroom and locked you out, you sit in front of the door and cry out, whining and howling.

You hear a sigh and the door opens, steam escaping from the room and Jack having stepped out the shower to let you in. 

“Alright alright, you can stay in here with me.” Handsome Jack tried to act as if he was cross, but his smile gave it away. Really, deep down, he loved how dependent you were on him. 

You lie on the bathroom rug as Jack takes his shower, the humid air and warmth making you yawn, and you’re almost asleep by the time he's done. He scoops you up and drapes you over his shoulder, and all the while you’re in and out of consciousness. Eventually you find you’re in bed with him, and he's laid out some snacks for you. He's certainly good at making you happy. The food is more than enough to wake you up and you scamper over to the tasty treats, stuffing your mouth full of chocolate and little chunks of gummies. You can’t help but squeak with delight, making the CEO chuckle and pet your hair with his thumb. 

“You’re so cute, kitten.” He picks you up and at first you whine and grab at the last of the snacks, a little kernel of popcorn as you want to keep eating, but then he lifts your shirt so your stomach is exposed and you squeal and kick out of instinct, knowing what would happen next. 

“PFFFFT!”

Jack blew on your stomach, making you giggle with delight and squeal, squirming at just how much it tickled. Your tiny toes curled as Jack was relentless, causing you to tear up with laughter. 

“Jaaaack!” You cry out, trying to stifle your giggles.

Eventually the endless “torture” stops and he pulls you close to his chest while you get your breathing back under control, handing you the kernel. 

He turns on the TV and you both watch a movie, and although you try as hard as you can to stay awake, you fall asleep about halfway through. Jack doesn’t mind, he just likes holding your sleeping form close, cradled right against his beating heart.


End file.
